ugwlfandomcom-20200213-history
S2E1
[[S1E2|''Previous Episode]]' | Next Episode''' The start of the brand new season in UGWL, Season 2 Episode 1 starts up with a electrifying new game powered behind it, and fails to deliver anything interesting. The GM, SkyRocket, makes his debut. With the GM finally deciding this is the time to show his face, he comes out and cuts a great promo for all the UGWL viewers watching live. He talks about the major issues going on with the company, and also that he for some reason doesn't want any Lookin' Good Potato in his ring. He also demands that all The Wizards never show up inside the ring or they will be fired. Waldo VS Spongebeb(W) Making his big debut, Spongebeb comes out to the ring to face the one known as Waldo. Failing to impress the UGWL viewers even after his victory, he went backstage and started crying wondering why no one watching was excited for him. Ben VS Chris Benoit Ben, heading out to the ring for his second match, gets caught off guard when the rabid wolverine, Chris Benoit, jumps off the titan-tron and kills him. Unknown to chris however, Ben had a second person working together with him at this point, and Ben resurrected into Skeleben. Chris Benoit VS Skeleben(W) Now suprised by the return of Ben, Chris Benoit chooses to fight the skeleton inside the ring. Even with his extremely great offense, Chris was unable to overcome the skeleton, and soon lost the fight. With both of them now working together, would Benoit be able to overcome both of them at once? Awcko VS Spiritlol VS Hakan(W) VS Donte VS Mega Man VS Jojje Money in the Bank ladder match With the Money in the Bank briefcase hanging high above the ring, these six wrestlers made their way down to the ring, all hoping to grab it before the Royal Rumble match later tonight. With the briefcase in his sights, Mega Man was ready to become the very first Money in the Bank briefcase holder in UGWL. Until, Hakan, with oil spread all over his body, made Mega Man slip and fall off the ladder right before he reached it. Hakan, now with the chance to grab the briefcase, takes this opportunity and becomes the very first UGWL Money in the Bank briefcase holder. Slingblade VS Unknown Opponent Before the match starts, Slingblade gets jumped by the UGWL WWE Tag Team Champions, Muhammad Hassan & Daivari. Dragon(W) VS The Hurricane (Last Man Standing) Dragon, with his cyka power levels at max level, was ready to take on anyone in the UGWL roster. He offered a challenge to anyone in UGWL, asking for someone to face him in a Last Man Standing match. The Hurricane, making his big debut, ran down to the ring and faced him in this challenge. The Hurricane quickly lost however, and Dragon would easily win this match. Royal Rumble Match (UGWL Championship Match!) The very first UGWL Royal Rumble match starts and with some great results (And also not so great at the very end). Entering near the end, with all the superstars having their sights set on the UGWL Championship, only one at the end reigns supreme. His name is Mega Man. Mega Man would become the very first UGWL Champion. But with a new Money in the Bank briefcase holder, maybe he won't be champion for very long... __NOINDEX__ Category:Season 2